Written Under Scorpio
by WileyDairyGnome
Summary: Based off of how Luke said he and Lorelai first met. I just thought I'd flesh it out to see exactly what happened. A short and sweet oneshot. Reviews are always welcomed!


"Excuse me! Hello! Excuse me! Coffee!" Lorelai continued to hit the bell on the diner counter. The lunch crowd had just left and she was alone, desperate for a pick-me-up. Her dark hair was long and messed, her eyes wide with unease, wondering when someone would finally serve her.

"God." She finally gave up and slouched on the counter stool. Her lips pouted as she looked around the small, quiet diner. The walls were an old faded turquoise in need of a new paint job. Old junk crowded the shelves, and the tables needed replacing.

Lorelai was on break from working at the local Independence Inn where she also lived with her daughter Rory. Being 26 herself, raising her kid, and running around as an assistant, she needed a break away from the Inn today. Rory was at school for now, so she had some time to herself. She thanked God she at least wasn't a maid anymore. She hardly got breaks while she was a maid.

She looked over the counter and saw the coffee pot. She had an urge to go behind the counter and make the coffee herself. She hit the bell once more, and when there was no response from the back, she got up and went towards the coffee pot.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a grumpy voice from the back shouted. Lorelai jumped and scurried back to her stool. She watched as a tall man walked out of the door frame. He wore an old plaid shirt and old jeans. His head wore an old baseball cap backwards. The man however didn't seem that old, not much older than Lorelai anyway, although his scruff on his face made him look much older. He eyed Lorelai as he turned the coffee pot on. "What will you have?" He got a pen and pad ready.

"Coffee."

"Anything else?"

"And more coffee."

"Anything to go _with_ your coffee?" he looked up at her.

"Um, sure. Could I get some coffee to go with it?"

"Coming right up." He rolled his eyes as he placed the pad and pen onto the counter and turned back through the door frame, the coffee still brewing in the pot.

Lorelai grabbed a folded newspaper from down the counter and began looking through the articles. She came across the horoscopes. She didn't like reading her own, but she enjoyed finding out what others' horoscopes said. After reading that Rory should apparently get to know her co-workers more, the tall man came back with a washcloth and began wiping the counters. She looked at the man who didn't bother to look back at her as he worked. She felt bad to have possibly put him in a bad mood, or was he always like this? It may have been inappropriate to ask, but she wanted to say something, everything was too quiet and awkward. She didn't know why, but she didn't want him to be mad, and was afraid that she was the cause of his anger.

"Hey um, when's your birthday?" she asked.

He stopped wiping and looked up at her, "What?"

"Your birth date, what is it?"

He looked down at the newspaper in front of her and saw the horoscopes page. Little did she know was that he had already read his horoscope, but if she really wanted to read it to him again then why not. "I'm a Scorpio."

Lorelai grabbed the pen on the counter as he began to wipe again, and she began writing on the newspaper. The coffee pot beeped.

The man went over to the pot, "For here or to go?"

"To go." She didn't want to bother him any longer.

"How do you take it?"

"In a cup would be great."

Luke hid a smirk as he put the lid on the coffee cup. He turned around and handed it to her. She took the coffee and held out her other hand. "Forget it, first time customers are on the house," he said.

Lorelai smiled and continued to hold out her hand anyway. He opened his hand and she placed a slip of paper in it. "Thanks," she said.

Lorelai got up from her stool, walked towards the front door and opened it, the bell dinging above. She turned and saw the man looking back at her, still holding the slip of paper.

"Hold onto that," she said. "Put it in your wallet and carry it around with you."

"Why?" he asked.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee. It was strong and the bitterness punched a smooth flavour. The best coffee she had ever tasted. "One day it will bring you luck." She smiled at him and walked out the door.

The man watched Lorelai walk across the large diner windows until she was gone. He opened the slip of paper. It was the Scorpio horoscope ripped from the newspaper, but below it was a note written in pen.

_"You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away."_

He looked back up towards the window and hoped that horoscope wouldn't come true.


End file.
